


EPISODE 1 ALT Smut

by cluz1babe



Series: ALT Smut from KLEE [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, BAMF, Demons, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gods, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Porn, Smut, Some Plot, mostly fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluz1babe/pseuds/cluz1babe
Summary: My "What If" moments from writing "KLEE" the original version.https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264146/chapters/48031483
Relationships: Castiel/Klee, Castiel/Klee/Original Female Characters, Castiel/Klee/Original Male Character(s), Castiel/Meg Masters/Klee, Castiel/Original Female Character(s), Claire Novak/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Klee, Crowley/Klee/Original Character(s), Crowley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Klee, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchesters/Klee/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Klee, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ALT Smut from KLEE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562581
Kudos: 5





	1. EP 1 CH 6 End

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Smut Scenes
> 
> I am going to try to post exactly where these scenes would take place in the fic, so you don't get lost.

It's coming! I'll probably write one at the end of the first "Episode", for those who have been waiting. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	2. End of "Episode One"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Sam.

**FOR THE STORY THIS IS AN ALT CHAPTER OF:[KLEE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264146/chapters/48031483)**

Klee opened the door to the boys’ motel room and walked in. Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop. He looked up, expecting to see Dean. When he saw Klee, his mood immediately shifted to annoyance. 

“What do you want?”

“I’m bored.”

“Twenty minutes ago you were tired.”

“I rebound fast.”

Sam growled, “Well, at least close the door if you’re coming in.” His mood had strangely changed again. He was irritated that they stayed an extra night just so they could sleep before driving home, yet Dean had gone to a different bar nearby.

Klee heard the irritation in his voice and smiled to herself as she slowly closed the door and sat in the other seat. “What are you doing?”

“Research.”

“On what? Having a good time?”

“You know... You could have gone out too!”

“You’re so lame.”

Sam stood up, took one long stride toward Klee, and grabbed her arm. She opened her mouth in a silent yelp, though the pain written on her face was false. He pulled her up and walked her to the door.

“Why don’t you go back to your room or go to the bar, yourself?”

“I must have interrupted something. Looking at porn? Is that what you call research?”

Sam reached for the door handle, but Klee moved in front of it. “What is it? Step siblings? Furries? Gay porn? Lesbian?” She smiled at him, pushing his hand away.

“Fuck you.”

She pulled away from his grasp and hustled him. He stumbled a bit and when he got his balance, he looked at her with both rage and surprise clear in his eyes.

“Didn’t think I was that strong, did ya?” She took a few steps toward him. “I’m stronger than that. Just wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

He replied sarcastically, “Oh really?”

“After you made a big fuss over a pat on your face, I don’t think it would take much.”

“Try.” He sounded determined, but she knew he was just putting it on.

She looked at him as a predator stalking its prey and grinned. When she jumped at him and pushed him onto the bed, he grunted as the air was pushed out of his lungs. Before he could do anything, her knees were on each side of his chest, squeezing his ribs. He lifted his hand, and she loosened her hold on him. Her eyebrows raised. “Enough already?”

Sam’s irritation grew. He pushed her onto her back, but she managed to elbow his shoulder and he toppled over in pain. ”Ahh!”

“You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

He yelled at her, “I’ve hurt this shoulder multiple times!”

She shrugged, “Sorry.”

At that, Sam reached up and put his large hand around her neck. She smiled at him and punched his jaw. When he let go of her, the fight continued as they rolled on top of each other. Over again until Sam’s back hit the floor with a painful thud, Klee on top of him, with her hand now on his neck. Her leg was between his thighs.

Realization dawned on her as she felt it. “Oh, I see.” She felt his erection on her knee and rubbed it against his crotch, letting him know she caught on. “Is it just the fighting?”

After feeling her rub against him a few more times, excruciatingly slow, he finally gave in and reached for her ass. Grabbing her and squeezing, he grunted. She leaned in and kissed him, her hands then moved to his and pried them off. She pinned his arms above his head. He tried to move them back, but she kneed his side with the opposite leg. With control given back to her, she straddled his lap and felt him, hard as a rock, against her. She ground into him again. When her lips were nearly kissing him, she teased him. “I’d ask if you prefer femdom, but I’m pretty sure you’re a switch. Aren’t you?”

He raised his head up and took her lips with his and rutted against her. Then he leaned his head back and looked up at her.

Pressing his arms into the floor, she ordered him, “Leave them there.” She kissed down his neck. When her lips passed his Adam's Apple, she felt it move up then down, as he swallowed in anticipation. Klee pulled the hem of his t-shirt up, exposing his torso and chest. There was a little sweat covering him from the fight. She saw it glisten and couldn’t help herself. She moved down and licked from above his bellybutton, to between his pecs. He helped finish pulling his shirt and flannel all the way off. When she kissed him again, he tasted his own salty sweat on her tongue. He wanted to grab her, but he didn’t. She felt the strain of his muscles and pulled away from him. “Good,” she whispered and pulled her own shirt off.

Her lips moved down again and stopped at the waist of his jeans. She sat up and unhooked her bra, and it fell to the floor. He felt her pulling his belt loose and pulling it through the loops, unbuttoning and unzipping. She got off of him and untied his boots and pulled them off, then his socks. She reached up and pulled at the waist of his jeans and boxers and pulled them past his hips. When she had him completely naked, she removed her boots and socks. Feigning incompetence, she asked him, “Will you please help me?”

He bent his knees, sat up, and pushed her down on her back. His hands shot towards her breasts, but she stopped him. “Just the pants.” Somehow, managed to tease her back by running his hands over her clothed thighs and to the waist of her jeans, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them. He began pulling them down, but couldn’t find the top of her panties. He looked up at her, confused.

“Just the pants,” she said.

Grinning at her, he pulled them down and off, roughly. He wanted to grab her and fuck her, but he knew better and laid next to her. She smiled at him and straddled him, moving his arms above his head again. She rolled her hips a few times, moving slowly at first, to make hear him moan. It only spurred her on. Reaching down and guiding herself onto his hard cock, she sank onto him completely, causing both of them to groan. He filled her up a lot more than she expected, but she wanted more.

She began bouncing up and down, gently at first. When slammed down onto him, it caught him by surprise and he pushed his hips forward, trying to bury himself deeper. She noticed but didn’t care. In order to slow him down, she leaned her body back, holding herself up with her hands on his knees. He raised his head to look down at her. Watching him moving in and out of her was glorious. He raised his hand, then stopped.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Touch me.”

He wasted no time grabbing her waist and pulling back up, closer to him. He buried his face in her chest as she bounced up and down. He felt her hand move between them. She started rubbing her clit. Her fingertips brushed him in just the right spot. He grabbed onto her shoulders and rammed into her. She screamed, “Fuck!” He stunned her when he pushed her hand away and took over stimulating her clit. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as she rode him. 

She felt his fingers doing the trick, making her moan his name. When Klee’s orgasm hit, one of her hands went into Sam’s hair and the other grabbed his wrist, both shaky, but Sam got the message and stopped rubbing her overstimulated clit.

He helped her get her bearings again by holding her up until the shock wave passed. When her senses came back to her, she pulled his head close, almost touching her nose to his, and demanded, “Don’t stop fucking me. Not until you cum.”

He rolled her over, positioned himself, and rammed into her repeatedly. This time, he pushed her hands above her head and held them there as he fucked her. A few moments later, he orgasmed. It hit him harder than he thought it would. He almost sounded like he was in pain, but after catching his breath, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

Both of them stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

“Wow,” Sam said. He looked over at her. “Thank you…for that.”

Klee smiled at him. “Seemed like you needed it. I guess we both did.”

Sam grunted in agreement. He was lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. When he reached over for her, she was getting dressed.

“Where ya goin’?”

“Back to my room.”

“Maybe I should come with you.” He was flirting with her.

She was already wearing her jeans and shirt. “Sam, I’d rather not let this be how your brother and the other one—“

“Castiel?”

“Yeah, that one.” She paused and got on her knees next to him and kissed him. Her hand was on his face and he had ahold of her hair. “I don’t want this to be how they remember my second night knowing you guys. First, I tried to do stuff with your brother. Now this. Part of me wishes you wouldn’t remember, either.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve never even thought of sleeping with someone I knew less than a few months.” She blushed. “I guess I waited too long, considering I can’t remember the last time I knew someone longer than a few months.”

He noticed her red cheeks and knew it was true. “What if neither of them are coming back tonight?”

“They’d still notice in the morning.” She tried to stand, but he pulled her back down.

“What if I feel like it’s my turn to be in charge?”

After thinking about it for a moment, she pursed her lips together and challenged him. “You could try.”

He accepted and pushed her over and laid on top of her. “I’ll try all night if that’s how long it takes.“ She giggled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not smut, but it was an idea I had for the ending of Episode 1. I chose to do something else, because I couldn't really make sense of this.

**FOR THE STORY THIS IS AN ALT CHAPTER OF:[KLEE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264146/chapters/48031483)**

Just like that, Sam’s eyes shot open. He was in the passenger seat of the Impala. He heard talking, but not what anyone was saying.

“What about you?”

Sam looked over at his brother. “What?”

\- - - - 

DEAN is driving down the highway, he looks in the back seat, then on the road again.

DEAN  
Someone was tired.

SAM glances in the back seat.

SAM  
Looks like she could use a good night’s sleep.

KLEE is asleep in the back. She’s sort of lying on her side with her knees bent and close to her body, no shoes, using her jacket as a pillow. CASTIEL is sitting at the end of her feet. He takes a long pause to think.

CASTIEL  
You know, maybe it would be a good idea to keep her around for a while. At least, until we’ve done all we can for her.

DEAN  
Why are you saying this all of the sudden?

CASTIEL  
I think understand her a bit more now. She’s just lost.

DEAN and SAM look at each other and smile.

DEAN  
We’ll have to figure out which room to put her in.

SAM  
We’ll have to tell Jack.

CASTIEL  
Why do we have to tell Jack?

DEAN  
Oh, he’s… Going through some stuff.

CASTIEL groans like an incredibly frustrated mother.

CASTIEL  
What did he do?

DEAN  
Nothin’

SAM  
He found Dean’s stash.

DEAN  
He did?

SAM  
I thought you knew.

CASTIEL  
Dean, I told you to hide your stuff better.

DEAN  
I found him on your laptop.

CASTIEL  
Again?

DEAN & SAM  
Again?

DEAN  
Great, so this has been going on for a longer than either of us knew. Why?

CASTIEL  
I thought I took care of it.

DEAN  
You can’t just take care of it, Cas. It’s not going away.

CASTIEL  
I know that. If I could, I wouldn’t have to worry about him getting into either of your things!

Everyone hears a snort and looks back to see KLEE giggling, holding her hand over her mouth.

DEAN  
How long have you been awake?

KLEE sits up.

KLEE  
Since about “Why do we have to tell Jack?” I’m guessing Jack is a teenager?

SAM  
He’s kind of been a teenager for a while.

CASTIEL  
Technically, he’s only five.

KLEE looks at CASTIEL, confused, but shrugs it off.

KLEE  
I guess there are stranger things.

DEAN  
What do you say?

KLEE  
To what?

SAM  
Staying with us for a while?

KLEE  
You trust me enough to let me live in your house?

CASTIEL  
Actually, it’s not a house.

KLEE  
Do you live underground?

When nobody answers her, she looks out the window.

KLEE  
Ah. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


End file.
